Stormy Weather
by PsYcHoWoLfIe
Summary: A missing girl and upset tengu meet in the rain under desperate measures.


**A/N:** A one-shot story but it might become more. Just an idea I came up with during algebra class that will show what mood I was in lol .

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Crescent Moon like many of us all do.

Rain pelted the windows as Mitsuru stormed through the bar cursing under his breath. He was searching for the damn girl he was cursing. Earlier that night he said something that offended her somehow and now she was missing and it was his job to find her. "I'm gonna kill that damn fox!" he grumbled looking into Mahiru's room for the zillionth time. She wasn't there.

"Mitsuru can I help look for her?" Asked Akira who suddenly popped up behind the tengu.

"No." The werewolf frowned at him and went downstairs to the kitchen to prepare for more customers.

His anger grew every minute she wasn't found and he ran outside, slamming the door shut behind him. Large wet raindrops splashed down onto his head soaking his hair and clothes. "MAHIRU!" He screamed, calling for her. She didn't respond. "Where is she?" He shivered as the rain came down harder chilling him to the bone.

Mitsuru took to the air, flying around searching for Mahiru. A brilliant flash of light illuminated the surrounding area and Mitsuru recognized it as the cliff area that plummeted into the sea. He had circled the entire town without finding the girl so his traveling had brought him here.

As he neared the cliff's edge, he could make out the frail form of Mahiru standing dangerously close to the edge with her arms spread away from her body. "MAHIRU!" He screamed again, trying to be heard over the roar of both ocean and sky. Her head slowly turned toward his voice, her lips moving but no sound came out.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Mitsuru landed several feet behind Mahiru and reached out to grab her arm. "C'mon damn woman." He grunted, taking hold of her. He felt the ground shift beneath him and leaped back just as it crumbled away, his grip on Mahiru grew tighter.

Her shrill screams echoed in his ears as she hung from the cliff, the only thing to keep her from falling was Mitsuru. She kicked furiously to climb back up. "Stop moving damnit!" Grunted the tengu, trying to pull her back onto land. Her movements stopped. After struggling for several moments, Mitsuru had Mahiru on land and he fell back exhausted, accidentally pulling Mahiru down on top of him.

Mahiru shivered and took deep breaths to calm her racing heart. 'He saved me!' She thought. "M-Mitsuru…" She was silenced as his hand covered her mouth. His deep drowning eyes stared into her frightened yet gentle eyes.

Removing his hand, Mitsuru tried to sit up some and held Mahiru close. "Shh, don't talk. I-I almost lost you there!" She couldn't believe the words coming from his mouth. His arms encircled her chest and she leaned back against him, smiling in his embrace. "Don't you ever do that again you stupid girl." She flinched at his words but realized that what she was doing was stupid. Mahiru nodded at him.

Her skin was cold and clammy under his touch for she was wearing nothing but a light nightgown. "Mitsuru…why did you come l-looking for me?" She raised her face to look into his own.

His lips touched hers in an intimate kiss. It was her first kiss and his as well to them it was…special. Both regretted pulling away when neither could breath. "Does that answer your question?" He whispered in the shell of her ear. She nodded once again and snuggled closer to Mitsuru. He was warm compared to herself. They stayed like that in the rain for several minutes until Mitsuru realized Mahiru had slipped off into a deep sleep. He hoisted her up in his arms and took to the air carefully holding her sleeping form.

He landed on her windowsill at the bar and slid open the window careful not to wake her. Stepping inside he placed her gently on her bed. Her face was calm and beautiful, unmoving. Mitsuru felt a smile come to his face and he leaned over capturing her lips in one final kiss, before turning his back.. "I love you Mahiru!" He murmured closing the door behind him when he left.

**A/N:** Well that's it I guess unless by special request from you reviewers I might turn it from a one-shot into a fiction. So please review this is technically my 1st one-shot and I need to know if I should do more like this or not so reviews are appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
